Events timeline
This is a timeline of the Warriors series, starting with The Sun Trail. It is not a summary of books - it is a table that shows when a particular event occurred, so viewers can see the succession of events and calculate how much time passed between two moments, or how old a cat is at a certain point in the books. Only major events and characters are listed. For additional details on plots, click on the book titles. For a complete list of births, see the nursery page. For a complete list of deaths, see the StarClan page. A blank box indicates that no cat was born and/or died at that time. The seasons encompass what appears to be three months within the year: Newleaf - March, April, May Greenleaf - June, July, August Leaf-fall - September, October, November Leaf-bare - December, January, February Note: YBF = Years Before Firestar Timeline 1 Ancient 2 Ancient 3 Ancient 4 Ancient Unknown Ancient 26 YBF 17 YBF 14 YBF 13 YBF 8 YBF 7 YBF 6 YBF 5 YBF 4 YBF 3 YBF 2 YBF 1 YBF Year 1 Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 Year 8 Year 9 Year 10 Year 11 Year 12 } |Squirrelflight and Leafstar investigate a new area for SkyClan to move into, but they are taken prisoner by the Sisters. They are eventually rescued. There is disagreement over the shifted borders, so some Clans battle the Sisters to drive them out. Leafpool and Moonlight die saving her kits. Squirrelflight only just survives. SkyClan settles into new territory once again and every Clan now has enough suitable territory to sustain themselves. |Baypaw,While Sorrelstripe is fostering Finchpaw and Flamepaw, she still has milk left, meaning that Baypaw and Myrtlepaw were born within the season. Myrtlepaw, Rootpaw,Rootpaw and Needlepaw are mentioned to be six moons old page 16 of Lost Stars. It is revealed in page 5 that it takes place in Leaf-bare, so they would have been born in the greenleaf six moons before. Needlepaw Applepaw,Applepaw and Woodpaw are announced as new apprentices in Lost Stars page 107 which is during leaf-bare (as revealed on page 5), so it is likely they were born the greenleaf six moons before it. Woodpaw, Flamepaw, Finchpaw, Flickerkit, Squirrel, Leaf, Moon |Whitetail,In chapter one of Squirrelflight's Hope, Squirrelflight mentions that Whitetail had "recently" died, meaning that Whitetail likely died within the season. Ambermoon, Moonlight, Larksong, Leafpool, Flickerkit |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | Leaf-fall | |''No known events'' |Whistlepaw,The trio of siblings are apprenticed in the newleaf of The Silent Thaw, meaning they were likely born six moons prior. Harestar mentions that Featherpelt was close to giving birth in Squirrelflight's Hope, also supporting that they were most likely born in the leaf-fall of the current year. Flutterpaw, Songpaw, Fogpaw,Fogpaw and Splashpaw are apprenticed in the newleaf of The Silent Thaw, placing their birth in the leaf-fall the previous year. Splashpaw | |} Year 13 References and explanations de:Zeittafelru:Основные события (хронология)nl:Tijdlijn }} Category:Reference